


Saiyan trials: The Power Awakens

by Bardockthetruesupersaiyan



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 06:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bardockthetruesupersaiyan/pseuds/Bardockthetruesupersaiyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU following closely to the original, though with some significant differences, about the trials of being a demi saiyan, based on gohan and his sister winter, born during the time raditz was fighting goku. the first few chapters will be mainly based on Nappa as he will play an important role early on in the story</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Episode 1: Confusion

Nappa, lying there in the ground in immense pain, nearly paralyzed, reaches his hand up to his comrade, the prince of saiyans Vegeta. "V-Vegeta, G-give me your hand I cant get up"

To Nappa's' surprise as well as the rest of the battling warriors, vegeta extends his hand, taking Nappa's in his own. Both Vegeta and Nappa chuckled slightly "T-thank you" the burly saiyan says gratefully to his commander.

"Sure, it's the least I can do Nappa" the prince says in a foreboding voice as he clenches Nappa's hand tighter. He then growls deeply, swinging his body around and hurling Nappa to the sky as he screams in terror and agony.

"Maybe you wont be such a disappointment… when you're dead" vegeta then clenches his fist in front of his body gathering power as he growls. Yellow bioelectricity swirls around his body as he begins to laugh manically. Dust begins to flow away from the wind torn battlefield.

"Wow, this is intense" Goku, says, bracing himself against the wind.

"Dad what's happening" the five year old demi-saiyan questions, his eyes shut, clinging to his fathers leg for dear life. Krillin, who is also guarding against the wind shout to his companions "woah, that guys powering up, hang on"

"Goodbye Nappa" the prince says as a bright blue flaming aura surrounds his body, the energy so intense it causes the gust of wind to double in power. His aura then converts into a ki blast, which is sent straight at the saiyan elite, striking him in the air as he screams. "No! No Vegeta!" the burly saiyan cries out his last words as Vegeta laughs to himself, licking his lips as he watches the ex-general of the royal saiyan army's body explode and vaporize.

-xox-

'What just happened, am I dead?' Nappa thought to himself as he progressed through the line of souls waiting to be judged. It had been several hours since he appeared in said line and his patients began to wear thin, just then he saw the front of the line. What he saw was a giant purplish-red man, wearing a purple suit on with an uncontrolled beard and a helmet the held two horns upon his head. He was sitting at a giant desk with multiple files on top, and every time the giant man would slam his stamp down the line would become one soul shorter. "Who are you?" Nappa demanded with his intimidating voice that seemed to echo. "I am King Yemma, and I will be the one judging your soul today!" he said in a loud booming voice that made Nappa's sound as if it were a squeak of a mouse.

"Ah I see, you're one of those saiyans aren't you? You're the reason it's been so busy today." King Yemma said, his voice growing even more menacing as it echoed through the silence of his office. "Your friend Raditz came through here a while back, how about I reunite the two of you!" He finished with a wide grin on his face as he stamped a paper. The thud of the stamp was followed by a large, black hole in the floor growing out of seemingly nowhere. The large saiyan was rendered unconscious as his head struck the edge of a rock near the bottom of his decent.

"Hey is that you Nappa?" Asked a familiar voice as his vision faded then became normal once more. "I heard someone new was arriving but I didn't expect to see you here at all." The voice said as it moved into Nappa's vision. "That voice, it can't be you, Raditz? But you're dead, I guess I really am in Hell." The elder saiyan said, as he looked around confirming his suspicions. "Yeah you are, so who killed you, guess I musta missed that part?" asked the oldest son of Bardock as he helped his fellow saiyan onto his feet. "Vegeta did me in." Nappa said as the memories came back along with the pain of the events that sent him to hell.

"Well I can't say I'm surprised Vegeta would kill anyone, but it doesn't make sense, he knew that he would put his own race so much closer to extinction if he killed you off." Raditz said after hesitating a couple of seconds, "That isn't the only strange thing I noticed though, for example where is our race, you and I are the only saiyans down here, trust me I've looked." Raditz said just as Nappa opened his mouth to say something.

"Wait a second, you said you missed the part where I died, how in the name of Kami are you watching the fight?" Nappa asked more in an angry, demanding voice. "There is a place over here where we were watching it, I got sidetracked by a fight that broke out nearby right around the time Kakorot made his entrance." Raditz said as he sped away from Nappa motioning for him to follow.

Nappa couldn't help but wonder how there could be light in Hell. Hell didn't look intimidating to him at all, instead it looked like a suitable training grounds. Several minutes later Raditz and Nappa arrive at some sort of screen, the fight between Goku and Vegeta was already underway.

"Wow Kakorot's giving Vegeta a run for his money, I guess even if I did use my head I would have still lost. His progress since he fought you is amazing." Nappa said now understanding that he would not have been a worthy adversary for Kakorot.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Raditz asked furiously, his temper flaring without any concern of his surroundings. "It means he died in battle with you, and you were never the strongest fighter were you?" Nappa said not being able to stop himself from laughing. At this point Raditz couldn't help but throw a couple punches Nappa's way, but even though he had trained in Hell for almost a year he still was weaker than Nappa.

"Not very impressive Raditz." Nappa laughed as he dodged Raditz attacks. After a couple of minutes of being laughed at, Raditz couldn't take it anymore, "Let's see how you like this!" Raditz let loose a battle cry as his attacks more than doubled in speed, becoming much harder for the burly saiyan to evade "Wow this is interesting, if you had this strength why didn't you use it against Kakorot?" Nappa asked as he continued to dodge each of the longhaired saiyan punches, catching his fist and batting the other away.

"I wasn't this strong back then?" Raditz said, as he looked back to his power level during the battle with his sibling, not realizing it he reduced the intensity of his attacks. "I've had enough of this." Nappa growled as he delivered a powerful kick to the saiyans ribs. Raditz mind, still preoccupied, didn't notice the attack until it connected with his rib cage, pushing several out of place and breaking a few "Looks like that little burst of strength still wasn't enough." Nappa mocked as Raditz was knocked through a nearby cave.

"Yet I can't see anyone else around here that I would grant the privilege of training with a saiyan warrior other than another saiyan." Nappa said as Raditz emerged from the cavern. "Who says I would train with you anyway, Nappa?" Raditz questioned as he approached his comrade. "I do." The baldhead saiyan roared as he charged at Raditz.

Raditz knew he couldn't die because he was already dead, but he also knew it would still hurt if he didn't try to stop Nappa's assault. So the two saiyan warriors spared for several minutes before Nappa noticed the screen to his side, "Raditz look." Nappa demanded as he stopped in his tracks. What they saw on the screen shocked both of the saiyans, Vegeta was retreating to attack pod, bloody and bruised, barley hanging on to his life. "He lost, my brother beat Vegeta." Raditz said oblivious to the fact that Goku was laying on a rock nearby, in even worst condition then Vegeta.

Once they got over their shock Nappa finally broke the silence, "Well that was unexpected, who would have thought a third class warrior could have defeated the prince of all saiyans?" but before Raditz could even think about an answer Nappa began to finish his training.


	2. Episode 2: The start

"Nappa let up some." Raditz yelled as bald saiyans brutal assault forced him into a corner. "You don't get stronger unless you push yourself past your current capabilities." Nappa shot back with an evil smirk on his face as he prepared a physical charge aimed for the son of Bardock. Raditz vision had begun to dim after taking several powerful blows to his face each leaving large bruises.

With every powerful blow Raditz sustained, more and more regret filled the saiyan having ever approaching the large saiyan. "Nappa, please stop, my power doesn't even close to rivaling yours yet, this is just overkill" Raditz plead as Nappa knocked him right into a group of spectators.

"Fine, you attack me then, low class." Nappa said as he picked Raditz off the ground, helping him get his footing. "Alright" Raditz said in agreement as he cleared his armor of the dust and debris, wiping the blood from his chin. The longhaired saiyan began to power up, crouching as a deep growl roared in his chest, clenching his fist as a hot red aura engulfed his body, causing several small stones to now levitate around his body, after several minutes of letting off his "light show" Raditz power began to level off, easily surpassing his limitations during his fight with Kakorot and the Namek back on earth.

"Now I'll show you pain." Raditz roared as he rushed Nappa, his new power also giving him a large confidence boost as he thrust his fist for the burly saiyans jaw, his fist nearly connecting, only to have Nappa side step the attack at the last second. Nappa burst into laughter at the younger saiyans efforts; this left him open to attack. Raditz being the warrior he was, not only took notice to his mistake, but also took advantage of it.

Raditz quickly charged a red ball of crackling energy in the palm of his hand, hurling it at the ex-general. This quickly caught Nappa's attention as he barley managed to dodge the blast. "That was close, I really need to pay more attention" Nappa thought to himself, meanwhile raditz had complete control of his ki blast, changing its course back at the bulky saiyan, connecting with the back of his head with a large explosion. The attack threw Nappa forward right into a barrage of fists, moving faster than Nappa could have anticipated as several lighter thrust hit his chest, and a mighty punch that connected with his jaw.

Nappa was then knocked backwards; crashing into the edge of a cliff, carving a cavern into its base as his body dug its way threw the wall of soil and stone. The cavern was carved several yards back before the larger saiyan finally caught himself, wiping blood for his jaw. "The kid actually has improved." Nappa said softly as he held his head. Nappa now had a splitting headache and a broken nose. "Laugh at this!" The third class cried out angrily as he released a massive orb of fiery energy straight for his combatant, enlarging the mouth of the cavern 3 fold before detonation with a brilliant explosion of stone and energy, resembling fireworks.

-xox-

It took Raditz several hours before finding Nappa's unconscious body beneath the ruble of the cavern, which would now be better described as a canyon. "Nappa, dude wake up." Raditz said as he shook his comrade. "Raditz I'm impressed. I just have one question." Nappa said as he sat up looking at his unharmed body. "What?" Raditz asked his voice filled with pride and curiosity, pride coming from the fact that he not only knocked the burly beast unconscious but also earned a compliment as well, a large smirk grew on his face. "How has my body already healed?" Nappa questioned as he felt his face, finding that his nose was no longer broken, and the gashes to his jaw were now porous skin, not even a scar remained.

"We aren't alive so normal rules don't apply to us, I guess." Raditz replied, not understanding completely because he had never actually questioned it before. "Well never mind that, how long was I out." Nappa asked curiously as he scratched the back of his head. "A couple hours at least, took me a while to find you this place is huge." Raditz said as he looked around, observing his surroundings with a gleeful smile at his handiwork.

"Well then, are you ready for a fair fight Raditz?" The bald saiyan asked livid with anger for allowing his opponent to have the upper hand in battle by becoming distracted, a beginner's error in judgment, an error that if he were still alive, could have easily become fatal. "No, unlike you I didn't get any rest." the younger warrior said nervously as he tried to reason with the elite saiyan beast.

"I don't care, I may have healed from my injures and some-what rested, but the pain from the injuries you inflicted when you, a third class, triumphed over me, an elite, remains, you have hurt my pride, and I must regain my honor, so I will give you three minutes to prepare." Nappa said as he took a defensive stance. "Fine, but you should expect similar results." Raditz boasted as he stretched. As the saiyan prepared himself to take on Nappa the time he had quickly came and went.

The walls of the canyon where starting to collapse from the force of the saiyan warriors attacks. "What happened to your similar results Raditz?" Nappa mocked as the fighting between the two momentarily came to a pause. "I guess I could have been mistaken." Raditz retorted in his own mocking tone as he swirled his right arm, stretching out the joint. With that Nappa rushed Raditz, tossing several quick punches.

The lower classed saiyan began to breathe heavily as he managed to bat away most Nappa's attack, with a few lucky exceptions connecting to his jaw and shoulder. Raditz, finally finding an opening, swung his legs hard, connecting with the burly saiyans side. A smirk grew on his face, expecting his opponent to bellow over in pain, but to his surprise Nappa simply laughed, grabbing his leg, Nappa lifted the younger warrior and slammed him into the ground, creating a large crater with an echoing thud.

Several more minutes have passed, both warriors were now out of breath. "What do you say we call this day?" Raditz said in between his gasp for air. Nappa tossed the saiyans proposal around in his head for several minutes "Fine, tomorrow I will see just how good you really are."

Nappa seemed to be looking for an appropriate spot to rest before asking, "Why do we require rest if we aren't alive?" "I don't know, some things will remain unanswered I guess." Raditz answered before making a hole in the canyon wall to sleep in.

-xox-

Meanwhile, back on Earth. "I want to go to." Winter plead as Gohan boarded the ship destined to go to Namek. Winter is Gohans little sister, she was born a little while before Raditz came to Earth, and at this point in time she was only two years old. Her hair resembled Chi-Chi's when she were a child, all part to one side, with the exception of two silverfish white streaks running down her bangs. "You can't Winter." Gohan said as he turned around to face her.

"Why not?" the toddler demi-saiyan pouted, "Because if we both went I think mom would go crazy, just stay here and keep her company." Gohan said softly, trying to convince her to stay with their mother where he was sure it'd be safe until he got back.

"Ok, but don't take to long." Winter said after giggling about Gohans comment toward their mother. "I'll try not to." Gohan said after a sigh of relief. "Bye." Winter hollered back as she ran to her mother's side. Gohan's words seemed to be enough reassurance for her.

From Winters point of view Gohan was the smartest person she knew. She didn't know why, but Gohan up to this point, had done as their mother said and did school work while Winter was allowed to train with their father. Her training wasn't too intense, but it was enough for her to teach herself how to fly and use her ki for attacks, and she seemed to have a knack for it, by the age of two she could easily take on Krillin before he trained for the saiyans at least, her power was more than exceptional.

Chi-Chi was standing outside of where the ship took off at; a small tear trickled down her face as she watched her son leave. "Mr. Briefs, can you take me home?" Chi-Chi asked noticing she had no way to get back, Winter dragged her out of the house and flew her to this site, Winter was far to excited, she forgot how to get home. "Sure thing." Bulma's father said as he pulled out a capsule for the helicopter.

Chi-Chi noticed that Winter was different from the rest of the Son's when she refused to be more normal like Gohan. Now she was already as strong enough to lift Chi-Chi with ease and fly almost a mile without any fatigue. Sure compared to everyone else it wasn't all too impressive, but considering she was only two year old it was an accomplishment that Winter was proud of.


	3. Episode 3: The Test

Standing between the two fusions, Goku begins to scan the battlefield for any of his friends, all of which remain unconscious, barley hanging onto life. He sees the destruction surrounding him, causing his natural aura to flow rapidly, anger welling up inside him.

"What have you done? Why must you delight in harm the innocent?" Kakorot growls, his hair standing on end and becoming golden and his eyes teal.

Radiles laugh mockingly "no one is innocent, we all have our skeletons, I guess you could just think out me as the cleaning crew, and I just stopped by to take out the trash"

"The only trash I see is you! So leave or stay and face me" his voice grows deeper, huskier, and filled with rage.

"My, my looks like someone's angry, at least you have that fighting saiyan spirit kakorot, not a lot of good it'll do you im afraid" Radiles says confidently as he launches himself toward the second born son of Bardock.

Goku side steps the attack, throwing his fist forward hoping to connect with Radiles jaw, but the fusion simply fades in behind him, kicking him in the small of his back, causing him to fly forward into a large boulder, crushing it into dust with the force of the saiyans body colliding with it.

As Goku begins to stand up his efforts are met by a small red ki blast, exploding as the saiyan attempts to bat it away, sending him onto his back, dragging across the ground. Mounds of dirt and stone grow on each side of his body as he leaves a rut in the earth.

The saiyan works his way to his feet once more, wiping a small amount of blood from his forehead, his Gi torn by the explosion as well as the knees of his pants.

"You're pathetic Kakorot, a child could put up a better fight than you" Radiles mocks evilly as he throws yet another small ki blast.

Goku presses his hands to the ground, releasing a bright blue wave of ki, flinging himself upward, dodging the fused saiyans attack, which connects with the earth, exploding, causing a large shadow of dust and debris to float into the air. A huge crater can be seen where the attack struck.

"Man, he's tough, I guess its time to stop playing around, its time to take it to his level. I haven't done this in a while but here it goes" the saiyan says to himself as he begin top rapidly gather energy.

Gokus body is surrounded by a blinding mass of golden light as his stature grows several inches, his hair growing shoulder length as well as becoming its original shade of black, his eyes grow blood shot and become gold as he draws in all of his golden aura. Red fur sprouts all over his body except for his face which his much more serious and battle hardened, and a small patch on his chest, revealing a well toned muscle mass. His power level continues to rise still though his transformation is complete.

The ground beneath his feet trembles and cracks under the pressure of shear power being emitted from Kakorots body, his power then begins to finally leveling off after seemingly having no end.

"Woah! You've some power there little brother, but you're nothing compared to me" Radiles laughs as he launches himself at Kakorot, throwing his fist at the saiyans jaw, which is batted away and met by an uppercut straight to the fusions abdomen.

Radiles stumbles backward, doubled over in pain, but only briefly. As he stands back up to eye level, Goku notices an evil smile on his combatants face.

"This is going to be more fun than I thought, now prepare yourself Kakorot, im about to send you to another dimension." With that Radiles launches several large ki blast at the warriors, speed straight for his chest.

Goku dodges each, except for the final one which he kicks hard into the air, he then fades, teleporting above the blast, he intertwines his two fist, slamming it downward, adding greater moment to the already powerful attack as it is sent hurling at the fusion.

Radiles sees his own attack heading straight for him. He smiles as he laughs. "Well, well Kakorot, I see you're more of a saiyan than you led me to believe, trying to use my own attack against me, WELL THAT'S NOT GONNA WORK ON ME!"

With that he raises two fingers, quickly gathers a small ball of super concentrated green energy, which he then launches straight for the ki blast. Destroying it as it dissipates in the air with shimmering golden energy.

To Gokus surprise the small orb of energy continues to rush at him. The saiyan crosses his arms in front of his face, bracing himself for the attack, as the attack strikes, the saiyan takes on some serious damage, instant bruises form on his forearms. The without warning he is slammed in the back by a powerful fist, sending him rocketing to the ground, but kakorot spins himself around, wrapping his tail around the fusions ankle, dragging him to the earth as well.

The two warriors hit the ground with devastating force, knocking the wind out of both.

Radiles is the first to make it to his feet, but barely as he is followed by Goku. Radiles begins to throw several punches at his exhausted combatant, who muscles all of his effort into defending against the attack. Goku continues his defense for what seems like several minutes until he finds an opening, and with a mighty thrust, his fist connects with the fusions jaw, which turns the table, Goku to have the upper hand.

During this borage of insanely powerful attacks, the others on the battlefield have all sense gained consciousness and gazed upon the fight in awe.

"Kakorot! Damn you! Yet again, you have come to my rescue, shaming my saiyan pride!" Vegeta screams angrily as he clenches his fist tightly, his nails digging deep into the palm of his hand.

As his rage wells up, his body begins to transform taking on the super saiyan four form, where he then rushes over to join the battle.

Goten the takes on super saiyan two in hopes to do the same, but his efforts are stopped by a lightly grasp on his shoulder, he turns to find Majuhan, shaking his head, denying him allowance.

"W-who are you?" Goten ask bluntly.

"Oh yeah, I guess you wouldn't recognize us like this would you" Majuhan says as he chuckles slightly.

"Us?" Trunks breaks into the conversation.

"You'll see what I mean" and with the he majin-saiyan fusion takes off his potara earrings, with a bright flash of white light the fusion splits into its original two beings.

"Do you recognize us now?" Gohan says sarcastically, smiling at his younger brother.

"But how did you manage to fuse, that unlike anything ive ever seen, and the power you were emitting, it was insane."

"Oh, well you can thank Uub for that little trick, he managed to get us the Potara earrings." Gohan said rubbing the back of his head.

"The what now?" trunks questions curiously

"The Potara earring, they're used only by the supreme kais but I managed to get one, any two beings who put these on with form the perfect fusion between their two bodies, but the fusions meant to be permanent" Uub says as he walks toward the boys

"So if its meant to be permanent then how come you two broke the fusion, and so easily?" pan ask as she brushes herself off.

"Well ya see, I had dende do some tinkering, and lets just say he modified them for us incase we needed them."

"And what about that transformation what was that?" goten questions his older brother

"Oh, you mean this?" his brother says as he gathers energy, but the energy signature feels different to the boys, his hair stands high, all except for one bang, he then sprouts a tail, unlike the fusion, which fades to grey as well as his hair, a dark black aura surrounds his body as the wind pushes his friends back as the guard their faces, his power level increase higher than his fathers was in his super saiyan four form for the first time.

"This is called a neo-saiyan, and ill teach you buys how to do it later" he says in a deeper voice.

"Wow, with that much power, why don't you go help grandpa" pan asks.

Gohan then reverts to his original form, his tail remaining.

"Because pan, this is not my fight, it is theirs, I will step in if I have to, but against that monster, I may not even stand a chance." Gohan says as he places his hand upon is daughter's head.

Just then an explosion is heard, followed by Vegeta plummeting to the ground below, Trunks rushes over to his father, extending his hand to help the saiyan prince up.

Vegeta angrily slaps the boy's hand away, picking himself off the ground, where he reverts to his original state.

"Father, are you alright" Trunks questions, concern fills his voice

"This battle is for Kakorot and Kakorot alone" the saiyan prince says solemnly.

Kakorot is also hit with a devastating blow, his body worn to the wire. He attempts to dodge the oncoming attacks, but to no avail, as he cannot move his body. Suddenly his love and passion for protecting the innocent causes the saiyan to snap.

His fur flashes golden, then grey, he screams out almost in pain, and his hair grow out to almost the length of a super sayian 3, but in an odd but obvious way is different, it turns to a variation between blood red, and orange, the border of his eyes grow black and his pupils turn red.

Mass amounts of energy rush around his body forming a silver aura, causing the trees to not only bend back but also uproot.

Radiles trembles "what is this! Its not possible"

Goku in his super sayian 5 form attacks Radiles, making easy work of him, punching him in his jaw sending him flying back, he then vanishes and shows up behind Radiles, he kicks him in the back of the neck, dropping him to the earth, Radiles staggers to his feet after a minute, he charges a ki wave in his ands and just as he is about to launch it his body splits back into two exhausted, poor excuses for super sayian fours.

Turles grows angry, he flies up to goku, grabbing his arms from behind, he charges up all of his ki into an explosive force, killing himself, leaving a crater below them even though they were hundreds of feet above the ground, the scene is covered by smoke.

Gohan and goten speak together "father!"

The smoke clears and goku stands there, hurt his arm bloody and broken, but still alive.


	4. Episode 4: Opposites play

In Hell, early in the morning

"You have improved immensely since your arrival." Raditz said as Nappa did his warm up. The bald saiyan had been having his comrade throw decent sized rocks at him, at the speed he was throwing the stones Raditz was shocked to see that Nappa could easily dodge them. Nappa would sometimes catch them or let them hit him to test the strength of his training partner, even though the stones came at such great speeds with extreme force behind them.

"Lets see how much you have improved." Nappa said as he picked up a rock nearby. Raditz gave a nod before he took a stance; Nappa chucked the rock with most of his might, the speed of which easily doubled what Raditz had been throwing. Raditz tried the best he could, but he just couldn't follow the oncoming projectile as it struck his forehead, knocking him backwards as the rock broke in microscopic pieces.

"Ow! I couldn't even see it." Bardock's eldest son said as he stood up feeling a newly formed bump on his forehead, as he touched this bump his head began to ache twice as much. It also left a large gash causing blood to trail down his forehead along leading down his arm.

"Not bad." Nappa laughed as he walked toward the bulky longhaired saiyan.

"What do you mean not bad, I didn't even move?" Raditz asked with more rage instilled in his voice than his burly friend had ever heard come from his comrade.

"I mean even with the power I used to throw that, you still managed to stay conscious." Nappa said as he burst into laughter, upon seeing Raditz face filled with anger, his laughter grew heavier as he began to grip his side gasping for air.

-xox-

Back on Earth

Winter awoke early to see the sun rise from out her bedroom window. She was unable to sleep once awake because She had a dream that a powerful enemy had killed her brother on Namek. 'Don't worry, Gohan can take care of himself, and if he can't Krillin will.' She reassured herself as a large smile grew on her face. The young black and silver haired saiyan walked over to close the curtain to her room when she noticed the sun rising over the treetops. 'Wow, its so pretty, I wish daddy and Gohan were here to see it' she thought to herself. A loud roar came from within winter stomach 'oh man, im really hungry, maybe mommy will make me breakfast.'

After Winter had made her way to the kitchen she realized her mother was still sleeping, so she began grabbing all kinds of pots and pans for her own ingenious concoction. Several minutes after Winter started in the kitchen Chi-Chi awoke to the sounds of bangs and thuds. "What's going on in here?" she screamed as she saw the horrific mess her daughter had made.

"I'm making breakfast!" Winter replied with a large childish grin as she wiped at her face, leaving a trail of flour, "And desert!" Winter added on. She could tell that her mother was upset with the mess that she had made, but ignored it and continued to mix random ingredients.

"It looks awful in here." Chi-Chi said being careful not to make Winter to upset, she was the only person Chi-Chi was afraid of making angry because she had a temper as bad as her mothers when she wanted, and she had enough power to do some serious damage, but beings so young she would throw tantrums nearly leveling their house. "Can I help?" Chi-Chi said as she couldn't help but laugh at the spectacle before her. Winter was juggling three pots, flour was just coating almost her entire body that was showing and she was still smiling and laughing.

-xox-

Back in Hell

"Not to bad for an old man." Raditz mocked as he tried to make his bald ally give into his anger, this way he would know the extents of his power. Nappa growled at the longhaired saiyans remark before launching a vicious yellow ball of searing ki at the man before him.

Raditz barely dodged before he saw Nappa was right in front of him. Raditz did what came natural and shot two balls of red ki into Nappa's stomach. The burly saiyan stumbled backwards, doubled over in slight pain as the attacks struck him.

"I guess Vegeta knew what he was doing when he destroyed you." Raditz said with a chuckle, still trying to push to see what Nappa's true power limits were. To be honest Raditz was kind of scared to see his full potential. Nappa let out a viscous battle cry that echoed throughout hell as he raised his power, a dark red aura enveloped his body as the power began to flow freely through his veins, suddenly, he launched himself toward his saiyan companion, before Raditz had time to react, Nappa was upon him.

The surge of power surrounding Nappa was enough to send him flying alone, but Nappa sent an uppercut at Raditz anyways, aiming straight for his lower jaw with bone shattering force.

"Now your gonna know the true meaning of pain." Nappa roared as his fist struck his opponents jaw, sending him rocketing back with an added boast from Nappa's flaring aura. The power coursing through his bulging body was tremendous, not even Vegeta could have been able to comprehended how the foolish brute got so strong.

"Well, it seems that King Vegeta made a wise choice in making you a general." Raditz said, as the words seemed to slip out of his mouth. The large saiyan grew arrogant as his pride consumed him, leaving him vulnerable.

The ex-general just kept making the same mistake every time they fought. Raditz drew him ki into a massive ball of red sparking energy that grew to a monstrous size before Nappa realized what was going on.

The younger of the two let the blast fly towards Nappa as he saw Nappa use a physical charge. As expected Nappa flew right into the attack, but as he flew through it he felt his skin start to burn. Before the eldest saiyan could escape, this enormous ball of energy exploded. Everything within a five mile radius was either incinerated or reduced to ruble, this explosion released a shockwave, which in its self was far too great for either of the warriors to endure, rocketing them in opposite directions, rendering them unconscious.

-xox-

Back on Earth

Winter laughed as she and her mother continued to play in the kitchen together, a genuine smile grew on her face, this was the first time Chi-Chi had played with one of her children since they were infants. Both of them had been covered in flour and some other spices that they experimented with, the two just laughed at the mess as they started to clean up. They had cooked breakfast, lunch, dinner, and desert before the cleaning began.

"Mom we have to clean this up quickly if we want to get to dad before visiting hours are over." Winter said as she used her superhuman speed to make the chore less time consuming. 'Wow, she's gotten so fast already. I haven't seen Goku move that fast since, well ive never seen him move that fast, then again I didn't see him fight against those two saiyans.' Chi-Chi thought to herself, impressed with her daughters abilities that were obviously inherited through her fathers saiyan ancestry.

"That didn't take very long did it?" Chi-Chi said as she admired her newly cleaned kitchen.

"Come on mom, let's go now." Winter said excitedly as she grabbed her mother's hand and pointed to the door. Chi-Chi started walking towards the door when she felt Winter pick her up, the trip took only seconds to complete.

"Daddy, I brought mom this time." Winter shouted as she entered her father's room with Chi-Chi being dragged behind.

"Goku you look awful, why wasn't I informed that you were injured this severely?" Chi-Chi asked loudly as she shook out of Winter's grasp and ran to her husband's side. Chi-Chi hadn't seen Goku after his intense battle with the saiyans, she was too busy with Winter and wasn't sure if she could handle the sight of her husband. Not that she was angry but the fact that he was hurt enough to need the hospital.

"Because i couldn't reach the phone." Goku joked as Chi-Chi hovered over his head, looking down at him. Chi-Chi didn't seem amused by Goku's joke, Winter on the other hand had busted out in laughter at her fathers joke. The sound of Winters laughter put a smile on his face.

"Goku are you alright?" Chi-Chi asked, as she seemed to be over reactive as always.

"I'm fine, I'll be out of here as soon as Korrin gets some senzu beans ready." Goku said in a tone that seemed to comfort his wife. Winter and Chi-Chi stayed by Goku's side as he continued to joke and laugh until a nurse had come to inform the females that visiting hours had ended

"See you again tomorrow dad." Winter said perhaps a little too loud as a nurse actually hushed her. A couple minutes later and Winter returned Chi-Chi to the house, Winter had taken her time getting home while she enjoyed the sunset.


	5. Episode 5: Opposites Play

Nappa awoke, his mind had been racing all night, for the life of him he just didn't understand, he began to look back on his life and all of his foolish mistakes he had made. This makes at least the third time this week he was knocked unconscious, two of which by Raditz. "What could i be doing wrong, my power level exceeds even prince Vegeta's now that I have been training, yet that longhaired third class freak always gets the better of me, I don't understand how, could he possibly be hiding his true power?" Nappa said to himself softly, the anger swelling up inside him, a blow to his pride, which was unacceptable.

"That can't be true, he showed me his true power just a couple days ago and it was no where near my level even then, so why do i keep losing?" Nappa said angrily as he pushed the last thought out of his mind. " Because you're arrogant, immature, and have far too much pride." Raditz answered as he got up from his crater.

"And you can't stand the thought of losing, those are only a few of your problems that I've noticed." Raditz finished, as he braced himself for an angry blow from Nappa, but nothing came. Rather attack his comrade who had just spoke against him the burly saiyan began to reflect upon his life.

Vegeta had always told Nappa that he needed to become mentally stronger as well as physically, especially if he wanted to win a real fight, could he have been telling the truth? After several minutes passed, the ex-general broke the silence.

"We need to train, get ready." Nappa said, the anger evident in his voice, but it was also filled by pain, Nappa's normal booming intimidating voice was replaced by what could have been that of a helpless saiyan pup. It was as if he only wanted to spar as a pass time rather than grow and gain battle experience, or maybe he was trying to get rid of something, Or it was possible he just needed a punching bag, Raditz knew he would never know the true reason.

"Wait, there is something wrong with you." Raditz said hoping he would get his answers, "No, there is nothing wrong with me, now lets fight!" Nappa roared as he regained his booming voice and all the pain in his voice had dissipated and was replaced with raw anger. 'That's more like the Nappa i know.' thought Raditz as he prepared for the assault.

-xox-

Back on Earth

"Be back by dinnertime." Chi-Chi yelled as Winter left with her bag of equipment. "I will, Momma" Winter assured her mother before taking off. This time she wasn't heading to the same spot she had been training in before since she no longer had as much difficulty with the terrain anymore. Winter continued to fly around until she located a mountainous area below that she deemed perfect for here training.

She began instantly looking for the biggest rock she could find when she noticed a feint power level that began to spike then disappear. "Hello, is anyone there!" Winter yelled as she placed her bag on the ground. After several minutes with no the only response given by the wind, she decided that she had merely imagined the power.

As she continued her daily routine she noticed that it was too easy and she wasn't going to benefit from training this way anymore. The demi-saiyan took this time to meditate, while she emptied her mind of all thought and relaxed, she began to slowly levitate above the ground, she had done this once before, with Gohan after the saiyan "Vegeta" had fled.

Shortly after their meditation session though, her older brother had to leave; now she had no one to train with and she began to feel an overwhelming loneliness. Just then she felt the power spike again, "HELLO!" Winter yelled as load as she could, this power level was starting to scare her. "Where am I child, and where is Frieza?" A mysterious figure asked as he approached her.

-xox-

Meanwhile back in Hell

As the two warriors sparred as spectator watched from a safe distance as nobody in hell had anywhere near the power that the large burly man and his longhaired rival were putting out.

"Your not going to win this time Raditz." Nappa roared as he continued dodging his opponent's attack. Nappa began to gather power quickly, his aura boiling, he focus all of his energy to his fists. As he launched himself forward, his new technique flawlessly hit its target, his fist dug deep into his fellow saiyans abdomen, the longhaired saiyan doubled over in pain.

"W-wait Nappa, that's enough for now." Raditz spoke in a winded raspy voice as he coughed up copious amounts of blood. "Fine, we will have a brief intermission, but then I get to continue kicking your tail." The bald saiyan said with a chuckle. His mockery was met by an angry growl rumbling from within Raditz chest, this caused the large saiyan to laugh harder. "Is someone angry? Down kitty" he mocked once more "By the way does that screen you watched me fight on still work?" Nappa asked as he threw one last uppercut at his opponent with a large grin on his face.

"Yea i guess so, why do you care?" Raditz answered asking a question of his own. "I want to see what Vegeta is doing since he lost on earth." Nappa said, the anger in his voice slowly soothing into curiosity as he nodded his head in the direction of the mysterious screen.

"Are you coming?" Nappa yelled as he sped off, "Yea." Raditz answered as he caught up with his ally.

After several minutes of flying at one third their top speed they had found the screen, along with a group of people watching the same kid that fought against Nappa.

"Let me see Vegeta." Nappa ordered with a loud roar as he and Raditz landed. "No, we are already watching the trip that the people from Earth are taking to Namek, and we aren't changing that." one of the spectators shouted as Nappa made his way to the screen.

"You will do as i say." Nappa said as he grinned evilly, he then proceeded to charge a small orb at the tip of his index finger, extending it toward the spectator that dared defy him, he launched the orb which then pierced the chest of said spectator, to everyone's surprise, the orb of energy left a huge hole in the mans chest despite the size of the attack. "You're lucky we're in Hell fool, but I know for a fact that pain can still be felt, and unless you would like a second helping I suggest you l et me see Vegeta" the large saiyan demanded. Seconds later the Screen went blank as the change from Gohan to Vegeta took place.

The image that appeared on the screen was none other than what the saiyan had asked for, yet the prince was unmoving, he sat silently inside a healing chamber in hopes to recover from the onslaught he had met on earth. "Looks like he had a hard time, the ones i fought were to weak to have inflicted this much damage on Vegeta, i guess your brother really has outdone himself." Nappa said with a surprised look on his face at the sight of his prince.

"Well we did see Kakorot give Vegeta a hard time upon your arrival didn't we, i guess my brother has become to much for even Vegeta to handle." Raditz said as his pride swelled. "I wonder what Kakorot's doing right now, show us Kakorot." Nappa ordered, no one opposed him this time.

"Well Vegeta looks to be in pristine condition compared to your brother." Nappa said unable to keep himself from laughing at the sight of the savior of Earth completely covered in bandages; everything except for his face was covered. Raditz pride in his family had somewhat faded at the sight of the battles aftermath.

-xox-

Back on Earth

"I don't know, i just started training here, i usually train a couple miles back. And fre-who?" Winter answered as she noticed a resemblance between this man and her father. "What are you doing dad, you didn't tell me Korrin had the senzu beans ready yet?" Winter yelled as she ran to give him a hug.

"I am not your dad." He said as he sidestepped her embrace, leaving Winter confused. "But you look just like him, except for the silly getup and that scar on your cheek." Winter said as she scratched the back of her neck.

"Are you referring to Kakorot?" the man asked as his voice filled with uncertainty. "No, my dads name is Goku. What's yours, im Winter?" Winter answered obviously even more confused.

"My name is Bardock." He stated as he closely examined the young demi-saiyan. "How do you have a tail?" Bardock asked in surprise as he pointed to the furry brown tail she had wrapped around her Gi to keep it out of the way.

"I don't know i just do, my brother and dad had one too before they had them removed. Why do you care?" Winter answered while trying to hide her tail, that's when she finally noticed that the strange man had a tail as well.

"I am a saiyan and saiyans are born with tails, obviously so are you, your brother, and father." Stated oblivious to the girls worried look at the mention of the saiyan race.

"Like those two people that tried to destroy our planet." Winter asked as she stepped back in fear. "I have no intention on destroying this planet, but what were the names of the two that tried to destroy this planet?" Bardock asked as he took a step forward.

"Vegeta and Nappa i think." Winter answered. "Vegeta, where is he?" Bardock quickly replied which scared Winter a little bit.

"He left after we beat him, and in case your wondering the other one is dead." Winter said as she tried to sound as intimidating as possible. Bardock seemed stunned at this answer. "Where is the person that beat Vegeta?" Bardock questioned.

"I'll tell you if you train with me." Winter said with some enthusiasm, her tail unwrapping and begging to sway happily. "Fine, I'll train with you, but how old are you?" Bardock asked as he took a stance.

"Two." Winter said as a puzzled look appeared on Bardock's face. Winter then began powering up until she reached her maximum. "Your strong for a pup." Bardock complemented as he brought his power level just barely over hers. Winter began the fight by flying forward with extreme speed, which startled the saiyan.

Winter tried to punch her father's look a like, but to her surprised he simply caught it and launched a kick into her ribs. As she picked herself off the ground Bardock seemed surprised she could move at all, he thought that he had overdone it.

Winter started charging a crackling orb of raw blue ki in the palm of her hand, which she proceeded to throw at Bardock. Although he simply swatted it away he could feel a burning sensation start to form on the backside of his hand after a nearby mountain was blown to bits by the surprisingly powerful attack.

"Your pretty good for your age." Bardock said as he stared at his hand. "Now lets begin the real fight, I'm done with this little warm-up kid." Bardock said as a stunned expression grew on the child's face.

"Wait how are you so strong, you can't be stronger than my dad." Winter said as she was clearly thinking this over closely. "Because I've trained my whole life, and from what you say your father may be of my blood, I believe he may be my son." Bardock said, allowing the possibility that he may have jumped through time to enter his thoughts, then his stomach let out a mighty growl, derailing his train of thought. "Oh no, i got to get home or my moms going to kill me." Winter said as she stripped the weighted clothing off and loaded it into the bag.

"Come with me, mom should have dinner done by now." Winter said as she took off even faster than she charged Bardock. Bardock seemed to follow her once she mentioned food.


End file.
